Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre
by YokoT
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Candyland. Conan et Ai ont une rapide discussion pendant une situation tendue mais quelqu'un les surprend. Attention,spoilers sur le film 6.


**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre**

Auteur : Candyland

Traductrice : Yoko Tsuno

Disclaimer : La fic ne m'appartient pas et les personnages qu'elle met en scène non plus.

Merci beaucoup à Candyland pour m'avoir donner la permission de traduire cette fic.

Merci à Dagron pour la béta-lecture; à Claude le noctambule et magicnéo pour le titre.

_J'aime penser que je suis un homme intelligent._

_Sans cela, je ne ferais pas ce travail. On ne peut pas devenir Inspecteur sans une once d'intelligence. Je l'admets, je sais que je n'ai pas le niveau des Kudo père et fils, mais ils sont dans une catégorie à part, ils sont spéciaux. Essayer de me comparer à eux serait irrespectueux. Donc je ne le ferais pas._

_Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis observateur._

_Et quand je vois ou entends quelque chose qui à l'air anormal, j'ai tendance à le repérer, et je cherche à comprendre._

_Mais cette fois, cela me brise la tête. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu._

_Enfin, je crois. Mais…si j'ai bien entendu, et je suis sûr que oui…eh, bien, cela ouvre une série de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? et le plus important, Qui ?_

_Mais si j'ai raison, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle cela n'a pas été révélé plus tôt. Ce n'est pas vraiment une petite chose, donc il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle tout cela a été gardé secret. J'espère que c'est vraiment une bonne raison. Sur le moment, j'étais trop surpris pour vraiment me mettre en colère parce qu'on m'a menti. Mais ça peut changer, surtout si c'est une blague stupide. Pourtant… quand on considère tout l'ensemble, il ne semble pas possible que ce soit une blague._

_C'est impossible, et en même temps, ça expliquerait tant de choses._

_Je regarde autour de moi ; mais personne d'autre ne semble avoir remarqué le lapsus. Ou, si c'est le cas, personne ne dit rien. Donc c'est à moi de décider de mes actes, et je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. Me taire pour le moment, et garder un œil dessus. Puis plus tard, cette question gênante._

_J'espère que j'aurais une réponse honnête…_

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yusaku-kun. "

L'écrivain se retourna en entendant son nom, et observa le corpulent inspecteur approcher. "Megure-keibu ? " Fit Yusaku, un peu surpris. "Qu'y a-t-il ? "

"Pourrais-je te dire un mot, s'il te plaît ? " Demanda Megure. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. "En privé."

Yusaku jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les parents avaient envahi l'estrade des 'Cocoons', rassemblant leur progéniture. Mouri Kogoro avait récupéré sa fille et 'Conan-kun' était cerné par Ran et les quelques enfants qui, selon Agasa, en avait fait leur chef. Si il disparaissait un moment, personne ne le remarquerait.

"Bien sûr. " Acquiesça l'écrivain en hochant la tête. Il guida son vieil ami vers un bureau proche. Il était inoccupé, et donc parfait pour une discussion privée. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Yusaku parla de nouveau. "C'est à quel propos ? " Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre…

"Dans le jeu…" Commença Megure. Il s'éclaircit la gorge ; il était visible que le sujet qu'il cherchait à aborder avec son vieil ami, le rendait très nerveux. "Quand Aï-kun a été heurtée par la statue et mise hors-jeu. "

"Oui ?" demanda prudemment Yusaku.

"Je voulais juste te demander…"L'Inspecteur s'interrompit, hésitant de manière inhabituelle avant de prendre une inspiration profonde et de lâcher : "si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi elle a appelé Conan, 'Kudo-kun' ? "

PS de l'auteur : Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film 6, ils étaient dans un jeu vidéo, mais une intelligence artificielle nommée 'Arche de Noé' en avait pris le contrôle. (C'est toute une histoire).Tous ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur pouvait entendre ce que disaient les enfants à l'intérieur. Et Haibara l'a appelé 'Kudo'. Et ça m'énerve que PERSONNE NE SEMBLE LE REMARQUER. Yusaku inclus.


End file.
